


Bullseye

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Ah yes the age old question, Gen, Hello kitty pyjama pants, I think I’m actually missing any core tags i might need so I’ll get back to this later, Is Peter Tony Stark’s Son?, Sassy Peter Parker, Voltron, but not in the shower, dumbass questions, idk I’m that tired that I have no clue what’s happening, im not sure why I’m tagging that I’m sleep deprived, its 4:30am kill me, shower thoughts, starts with Peter Parker being a nerd are we even surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: It’s just a normal day, then in comes another person convinced that Peter is Tony’s son and yes they are still surprised, is anyone else?(No not really, everyone already knows the similarities between the two, but that won’t stop the same dumbstruck reactions of the geniuses.)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298267
Comments: 13
Kudos: 402





	Bullseye

Peter was doing absolutely nothing for once, sat contently in-between Tony and Bucky, leaning against Tony’s shoulder and watching Voltron Legendary Defender. Yes, he’d gotten two fully grown men to sit and binge-watch an animated show about space with him. And the best part about it? They were completely enthralled by it.

Wanda, sadly, couldn’t join as she had to do work on an essay for her online schooling, but Vision was guiding her through writing it effectively (Tony claimed that it’s not cheating if Vision doesn’t do it for her, so Wanda took full advantage of him having infinite access to every part of the internet.)

Nat was out on a mission without a deadline, and Sam had been given special permission to continue running his group therapy sessions with the veterans, so they were both unable to attend, Steve had been in the training room for most of the day and Bruce was with Thor, helping the Asgardians settle into their new home. So just like that, it was left to just Tony and Bucky to partake in Peter’s binge-watch session. 

“Okay but why do I feel like he’s evil?” Asked Bucky, looking at Lotor through narrowed eyes. Neither Peter nor Tony took their eyes off the handsome animated prince. “That’s cause he is, right Pete?” Peter shrugged and automatically absentmindedly responded with a simple “Spoilers.” which gained simultaneous annoyed groans in response from the two adults. 

“Well that clearly tells you that Lotor is one evil son of a bitch, doesn’t it? Wait, why are you watching Voltron?” A voice familiar to Peter, but not so familiar that he could picture the person's face just by hearing the voice, resonated from the elevator. Peter sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see Natasha and a man who was blonde, in a purple-ish outfit, who looked like he was wearing hearing aids, from what he could see. He had a quiver of arrows that seemed to be of Tony’s design on his back and instantly, Peter thought ‘ah, I know who this is’. 

Natasha was smirking at the look on both Peter and Tony’s faces. “Well if it isn’t the old man.” Tony greeted “I thought you were still on house arrest.”

“Excuse me? You’re older than me, old man. Technically I’m not on house arrest anymore, but I’ve been choosing to stay at home. Apparently, I got stir-crazy though, so my dear wife sent me away and told me to go on a mission.” He huffed, much to Peter’s amusement. The teen snickered and seeing Hawkeye’s eyes shift to him, he slapped a hand over his mouth, and seemingly put too much strength into it, crying out in pain a second later.

“Mr Stark,” he began as he blinked away the blurred vision associated with his unintentional tearing up in pain, “If I hit myself and it hurts, am I weak, or am I strong?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. Peter could feel Bucky’s incredulous gaze on him, “What the fuck sort of a question is that?” He asked and Peter just turned to grin at him. “You have-“ Bucky cut himself off before he could accidentally reveal the secret identity of the teen.

“You’re weak, obviously.” Hawkeye spoke up and Tony laughed even harder, while Bucky and Nat showed signs of amusement in the way their eyes closed just slightly and the corners of their lips were upturned, and Peter giggled, looking at Tony who seemed to be close to tears from his laughter. If only he knew. “Who are you?” He then questioned and Peter was about to answer but then heard something from a scene he didn’t want to miss in the Voltron episode and gasped loudly. “FRIDAY? Can you pause it please, and rewind to where we’d last been.” Not even a second passed after he requested that and he sighed in relief. “Thanks FRI!” He chirped and then turned to Hawkeye, “Peter Parker, pleased to make your acquaintance.” The man squinted at him and turned to Tony with a frown.

“You have a son?” 

Coughing was all that Peter heard after that question and he turned to see that Tony had apparently thought that it was safe to have a drink and had spat out all of the water in his mouth. Peter couldn’t help but laugh. “Why does everyone think he’s my son? I know we look alike, but I’m pretty sure this is just a generic white man with brown hair thing. The only thing that sets me apart is my immaculate goatee and the thing that sets Peter apart from others is that he is a literal baby.” Peter snickered at that, instantly protesting against being called a baby afterwards. 

“No, I don’t care. You are a child, you are the youngest one in this building at all times and I have the right to call you a baby.”

“Mr Stark, you’re a bully and I will call you out on it at all times. Try me bitch.” Tony sighed, exasperated at the sass coming from the teen. He wouldn't admit that he had a major effect on how sassy Peter was. He’d always pin the blame for his sass on his friend MJ, and his lack of skill in self-preservation. 

“I can already tell you’re gonna be a blast, kiddo. You may know me as-“

“-Hawkeye-“  


“-why yes, that’s correct. Anyway, you may know me as Hawkeye, but my name is Clint Barton. It’s nice to meet you kiddo.”

“Please, don’t call me kiddo, Mr Barton. I get that enough from everyone else.”

“Aye aye sir.” Peter narrowed his eyes and looked at the one who he now knew as Clint as he grinned and looked very smug. He looked at the abandoned tv screen, then at Bucky who was now staring blankly at a wall, probably deep in thought, then at Tony, who was watching him carefully. Natasha had already left and Clint was still in the same position from their conversation.

“Pete, are you good?”

“Mmm. I dunno. I think so? I think I’m going to go down to the lab and work on my project.” His current project was a bot designed to assist children with learning disorders, something which Tony was very willing to help him make available for children who are not provided with the assistance that they need. “Ned’s not in today, but Harry is, so while I’m there, I’m gonna check on him. He’d worried that his dad is gonna find out about his internship.” Tony hummed in acknowledgement as Peter walked towards the elevator. 

“Kiddo, are you really going down to the intern labs like that?” Tony asked, amusement seeping into his voice. Peter blinked, confused, then looked down at his clothes and gasped, turning away from the elevator and running straight up the stairs to get changed out of the hot pink hello kitty fleece pants and oversized Iron Man sweater. The sweater had been a random gift from Tony, a way to jokingly mock Peter’s long-time hero worship of himself. The pants represented one of his greatest failures as a hero and one of the worst days of his life, so he’d kept them as a reminder... and also because they had been given to him by Tony Stark, despite however mad he was that day. That and they were comfy as fuck.

Tony watched Peter retreat upstairs with an amused grin on his face and once the teen was out of sight, he looked back at Clint, only to see the man with a smug grin on his face. “Never thought I’d see you become a dad... wait... holy shit. Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, playboy, reckless dumbass extraordinaire has an actual human being he needs to take care of. And don’t say he’s not your son. I got that part when you explained it to me, but just because he’s not your son doesn’t mean you’re not his dad.”

Tony squinted at the words. “Either you did not word that properly, or you’re for some reason on drugs and completely making shit up.” He deadpanned in his confusion, and started to get up and make his way to the elevator to go back down to his lab. Clint snickered and waved his concerns off. “Well, you already know that people make their own family, I think that to Peter, you’re who he sees as a father. He very obviously looks up to you and respects you. He listens to what you say, but he’s also a little shit, just like my kiddos. You may not be his father by birth but I’d be damned if I found out he didn’t think you were his dad.”

Tony stopped still where he was and turned to look at Clint. The other man was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes locking with Tony’s the instant he had turned. “You know what? I think I’ll accept that. I’ll discuss it with Peter. I’ve got shared guardianship with his aunt so if he really sees me as a father figure than we may as well do something more about it.” Clint smiled at him. “And uh, it’s good to have you back. You don’t hate me, right?”

“No. I was in the wrong back then, I didn’t understand that you wanted to make the Accords better for us and wanted to help Cap get back to Siberia. I was angry at Ross for the way he treated all of us, Wanda especially. I know I shouldn’t have been so rude to you when we were on the Raft. I know that if you had any say in what happened to us that would’ve been the last thing you’d do.” Clint shook his head, disappointed in himself from that time. Tony smiled a slightly tight smile and continued back to the elevator, making his descent to his lab, thinking about the archer’s words. Maybe he could be more open with the parental affection he felt for Peter. 

If only he could stop freaking the fuck out every time he thought of himself being someone’s father, even if it was just being someone’s father figure,  _ especially _ if it was Peter Parker’s father figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter returned to his room after long hours in the intern labs with Harry (whose internship was still a secret, much to the relief of both of them) and longer hours in Tony’s lab. His Spidey sense was buzzing in its ever-irritating pre-warning system ways (super anxiety, as he liked to call it) as he walked into the room. He flopped face down on the bed and sighed. “Fri? Do you think I should go on patrol tonight?”
> 
> “Boss would say no and I think that it may be dangerous as you seem to be sleep-deprived, but it is your choice and I cannot decide for you.” Peter sighed and pulled the mask from underneath his pillow, rolling over so he was facing the ceiling and looking up at it as he tried to decide whether to go on patrol or not. Seeing something out of place in his peripheral vision, he looked away from the mask and screeched when he saw Clint Barton in his roof hammock, watching him wide-eyed. “Mr Barton what are you doing here? How are you up here?”
> 
> “Friday can’t turn the stairs into a slide if I don’t go up using the stairs.” Peter blinked blankly at those words and Clint snickered “Nah, I got your old man’s permission to come up here. I’ve got a gift.” He dropped a bundle of fabric and Peter, thankfully, was right underneath it and caught it without any effort. “So... Spider-Man? How old were you in Germany kid?”
> 
> “Mayhaps I was fifteen...” he responded as he looked at what Clint had given him. He snorted in amusement upon seeing that it was a pair of Hawkeye themed pyjamas. He... wasn’t expecting that at all. “Kid... Peter. You’re barely older than my oldest son... how can Tony even stand letting you out of his sight, let alone out superheroing?” He put his face in his hands and then rolled off the hammock, landing strangely lightly on the floor. 
> 
> “Mr Stark tried to get me to stop Spider-Manning but it didn’t work at all. He took the suit off me and I crashed a plane wearing my old suit because crime never stops and these guys were trafficking weapons built with Chitauri tech. The best he can do is let me do what I need to and keep me as safe as possible while doing it.” Clint sighed exasperatedly.
> 
> “I mean, good on you for being a stubborn little shit. I have a feeling we’re going to do great pranks together, but still, knowing your age when you were fighting the Avengers scares me.” He spoke and Peter smiled. He definitely agreed with the first few things. “I’d been doing my usual thing for longer, nearly a year, so it’s not like I was brand new to fighting. Mr Stark believed in me and that’s all that had mattered to me at that moment.” He responded and Clint smiled fondly.
> 
> “You really do trust him, don’t you?” He asked and Peter nodded. “That’s good. You’re good for him. You know, when I first met him, there was no way he could be trusted with the responsibility of anything alive, whether it be a pet or a child, he was always drunk, always sleeping with a new woman, a horrible person to be around, really. You being in Tony’s life has surprisingly made him a better person.” Peter rose an eyebrow in a mixture of surprise at the compliment and annoyance at the insult towards Tony. He knew that he had made bad choices, but Tony was still just a good person who was just trying his best, even if his best included a train wreck of mistakes.
> 
> “I’m sorry, but Mr Stark tries his best. He’s the best person I know, equal only to my aunt. He’s tried to offer money to May as thanks for allowing me to be a part of his life, which I’ve learned isn’t something he just does, considering most people who’ve tried to get close to him only did so for his wealth, and no matter what he tries to do she won’t accept it because she’s not in it for the money, she’s doing this for my happiness, and for Tony’s and because of her he’s starting to realise that not everyone is in it for the money. He’s learning to trust people again after his shitty childhood and the Avengers Civil war and you seem like you’re fun to be around, so please, don’t break that trust.”
> 
> Peter knew he was not going to stop talking at all if he continued to let himself ramble, so he didn’t, and he looked at Clint with what must’ve been a rather intense look, because suddenly the man was smiling. “You’re wise for your age kiddo.” Peter rolled his eyes.
> 
> “I’m sixteen.”
> 
> “You’re still a baby.”
> 
> Hi I’m not dead I know I didn’t post for five months and well this has been sitting here incomplete for five months so I thought I’d finish it and get started with the new stuff
> 
> So uh I got into another... four?? fandoms since then - three Chinese novels and then Star Wars.
> 
> I know, random much?
> 
> The novels are different which made them all the more fun to read, and my dad promised that he and mum would pay for my ticket to see Rise of Skywalker if I watched all the movies before they were meant to go so I watched them in three days.


End file.
